life of hell
by ArceusMinion
Summary: follow the life of a ninetails pokemorph as he tries to escape his past. will he find love on his way, will he be freed from his past? full summary inside. sequel up and i need reviews to see if i went wrong. so if you have spare time after reading this story check out the sequel.
1. Chapter 1

Life of a poke-morph

**I do not own Pokémon. Only the OC'S. Follow the life of a ninetails poke-morph as he runs for his dear life when something unexpected happens, backstory will be in the story.**

"**Speech"**

**(Thought)**

**-**_**Authors note or info**_**-**

_**Telepathy**_

**Story starts now**

**-**I was just looking for a place to sleep while trying to avoid the 'pure breed' Pokémon that want to kill you isn't good, especially if your only 12 years old and just found out your parents want nothing to do with you and laugh when you're getting beaten within an inch of your life. Right now I'm staggering dangerously while having to continually wipe my blood off of my face while trying to remember to breathe and walk without any sense of direction. As I'm staggering I feel a hand on my shoulder, giving me a fright but I let my training of self-defense kick in and I grabbed the hand then flipped the thing while my tails unravelled and glowed a bright green –_I'm a harry potter fan :) so that describes the color of the tails_- and that gave me enough light to see that it was just like me but with the current state of mind I was in I readied a flame aiming it directly at its face when I faltered seeing that it was another poke-morph, as I realized I still kept my guard up as I helped it up before 2 'pure breed' ninetails jumped out and growled at me and as soon as one lunged at me I did a quick roll and readied my flames again and I raised them while I spoke for the first time in 3 years "come on, you were so intent on killing me before I got these ready, what's wrong? Scared of a flame ha, if only I could go one night alone but no I have to be beaten within an inch of my life and still survive to see the nightmares of my past come and haunt me and I get into this situation no matter what. Arceus why do you hate me to the point of making me an abomination while I have to fight over just the right to breathe?" I could tell he was looking at me or more specifically the pool of blood I was now in, I just shrugged and said "well if Arceus does hate me I don't need another pack after me it's hard enough when you got your own parents after you instead of them trying to defend you all the while you're getting beaten and they just laugh and you are out casted and sentenced to be the new hunters target practice." As I started to walk off I heard someone following me and as I got ready to start fighting for my life I heard a female voice "you're hurt you can't just leave you need to heal" I was so shocked that I didn't answer but I just kept walking while humming _**Back For More by five finger death punch**_and as I reached a cave I started singing it not caring who heard it but I felt it needed to be done

"Let's get it on!

It's time to get in the game,

You gotta fight 'til it hurts and then you do it again

Let's tear it up!

I'm staying straight to the core, ain't no room for second place, go big or go home!

Rise!

Its dog eat dog

Rise!

Man versus beast

Rise!

The strong will survive

Rise!

I've got no time for the weak

It's time to rise up, man up, get back up, never been and won't be broken

Dust off and then come back for more

You've gotta reach down, dig deep, and break ground,

Show them all you won't be beaten

Brush it off and then come back for more!

Come back for more

It's do or die!

Time to settle the score, gotta give it all you got and then you give it some more

There will be blood

You've gotta fight 'til you break, talk a lot of trash and step up to the plate

Rise!

Refuse to give in

Rise!

Ashes to dust

Rise!

Make 'em remember your name

Rise!

'cause in yourself you can trust

It's time to rise up, man up, get back up, never been and won't be broken

Dust off and then come back for more

You've gotta reach down, dig deep, and break ground,

Show them all you won't be beaten

Brush it off and then come back for more!

Come back for more

It's time to rise up, man up, get back up, never been and won't be broken

Dust off and then come back for more

You've gotta reach down, dig deep, and break ground,

Show them all you won't be beaten

Brush it off and then come back for more

Come back for more"

I was feeling better than I had in years and as I fell asleep I knew someone entered the cave with me and what surprised me was it was the one I flipped and I got the freight train realization that I had hurt her but she was just checking if I was alright but as I watched she came close and I saw she was a poke-morph the same as me but at least she had parents and as I fell asleep I could feel something next to me and as I entered my past related nightmares I was shocked that this one was more violent

Dream sequence

-The ground was littered with small debris and fragments of shells and bullets. On the ground was a sign that read "Korhma City" with a population of a little over 6,000, according to the sign. In the near distance you can hear the breathing of distant soldiers sprinting across the sand. The four poke-morphs run over a sign, making a quick clang noise at their boots and gear travel over the sign. They stop in a trench made by the earthquake that tore the city apart. The once great, peaceful city had now become a casualty of war.

I charged my M416 rifle and topped it off with a new magazine before looking up at my squad. My leader, Captain Donovan was in charge of our mission. He looked like every girl's dream, blonde, blue eyes, a soothing voice, a ripped body, but who am I to explain, I am a guy. My squad mates were Corporal Munsuyac, a smart, short poke-morph with blonde hair and red eyes just like me. The last one was our newest member, Private Morgan- a girl with a soft heart and quiet personality, nobody really know much about her. The thing that bothered me the most about this mission is that I was trained as a pilot, not as an infantry soldier, but the person who was here died in the last attack on our base so they need a good shot to fill in. Against my will, I agreed and here I am playing the sweeper role in my squad, how awesome…

"Command this is Pack 1-1 we are at the AO, send traffic." Donovan told us to hold position with his fist.

"Roger 1-1, you objective is to find survivors of the earthquake, both enemy and friendly, and bring them back for medical care. Airborne division 34 Apaches have been dispatched if things get to hot, over." Munsuyac looked at me and nodded since my division was involved in this one operation.

"Roger that, we will sweep the area."

"Be advised enemy insurgents maybe in the area, you are cleared to engage any hostile combatants, save and fix up non-armed insurgents."

"Man, why are we saving their asses?" Donovan mouthed to us. "Understood sir, 1-1 mission is launching." He turned off his radio and turned to us. "This place is freaky without any other buildings, we will split up into two groups. Munsuyac with me, Morgan with Blaze, move out and keep radio traffic on." He looked over the edge and sighed. "If shit goes sideways, meet here for distress and we can call in the Apaches to clean it up, roger?"

"Rog."

"Yes sir." I said.

"Hum-um."

"Sir what if we find Pokémon in the city?" I asked concerned about the poor creatures. He nodded and made a few hand gestures.

"If you find any injured or, please forbid, dead Pokémon, make a casualty collection point and we will go from there, call it out if you find one." He paused to sigh. "It is a shame those innocent creatures are caught in the crossfire of a war." Then he looked at me. "I hope your egg doesn't need to live in a world like this." I nodded and charged my weapon to make a loud noise for added drama.

"That is why I fight."

"Good enough, let's rock."

We sprinted to the nearest tank wreck and crouched behind it.

"Ok, Morgan and Blaze take the east side, we will take west. You guys cross, we will cover." Morgan opened the bi-pod on his M249 LMG and dug it into the armor of the tank while Munsuyac steadied his battle rifle.

"Moving." I said. I quickly saw an alley and dashed toward it. "Clear, Morgan watch those balconies."

"Checking." She said. "Clear." We came to an old shack with a beat up door. We moved to both sides of the door and listened carefully. "Turn on tac-lights." I switched the little light on my gun's side on. "I'll breach it." She moved to the front of the door before giving it a strong kick, breaking it into fragments. I turned in quickly and scanned the room for any individuals.

"It's clear."

"Copy clear."

Then we heard Donovan over the radio as we moved to a distant building.

"Door." He said.

"Shh… Quiet. Voices inside."

"1-1 we have confirmed voices in the building, smoke and clear, go."

"Rog, smoke and clear on your mark."

"Mark." We heard them kick the door and then yelling. "Contact, 11 o'clock!"

"Target down!"

"Cease fire! Civilians and Pokémon!" We stopped and listened over the radio. "Clear!"

"Fucking clear! Ma'am, are you alright? Good. Where? Show me."

"Holy shit man, why?"

"Oh my god… Check her vitals!" I was concerned for them and responded.

"1-1 come in, what is your status? We are hearing gunfire."

"She needs morphine, you have any?"

"Shit! Blaze, get your ass over here! We need your supplies!"

"Roger that, double timing to your location, Morgan on me!" We ran over as fast as we could to the building. We dropped our weapons and headed into the back room. I was mortified to say the least at what I saw. A Gardevoir was on the table bleeding and… I couldn't hold my stomach in, I threw up at the sight of it and I honestly can't describe it at all.

I ran over to Donovan and Morgan who were putting pressure on a gunshot wound that looked like a shotgun shell.

"Give her the morphine! Munsuyac bandage her up!"

"Yes sir!" he said.

I took the syringe and injected into her arm. She was crying and shaking, I took her and a gently tapped her face.

"Look at me, come on, look the fuck at me!" she opened one eye and looked at my face… I could feel the pain she was in… almost like I had gotten blasted with a shotgun. I used a tactic to distract her from the pain. "So, you look nice, does anyone ever tell you that? I have a good friend who has a Gallade." She shook her head and cried when I saw them bandage the wound.

"Fuck, it won't stop!" I pushed Donovan away and took over, still holding her hand.

"I got this, MOVE!" When I saw she had 3 bullets from the shotgun in her chest area, I lost all hope. You could see her heart… I threw up again and started shedding tears. She pulled me over to her head.

"…nothing left for me…" She said. I shook my head.

"No, there is plenty left, HOLD ON!" as a last resort I quickly pulled one shell out, making her scream in the process. Her breathing slowed and she pulled me over again.

"…it was not your fault…" She said. Then a smiled crept to her face. "…raise that egg… it was mine… love it… and…"

"AND WHAT, COME ON!" I pulled out another shell, causing her to come back from the pain, which I regretted at the time.

"…and… keep it safe…" Then she raised her other hand and pulled my ear to her mouth. "…blaze… I believe… you… are the one to keep…her…s-safe…" Her hand released mine and her head fell back. I was frozen in place, just… dead inside. She gave us the egg, she was the mother or keeper of that egg? She knew who I was… Then I felt the failure and sorrow creep in, I observed the body of the now dead Gardevoir and turned to see my squad mates. Morgan came next to me, and shook her head.

"You tried Blaze."

"It wasn't enough." I felt the anger and sorrow rage in my heart, I was going to scream, but something stopped me…

Dream end  
-I awoke sweating and breathing heavily, "Not that dream again, anything but repeating that nightmare" I was starting to tear up but I wouldn't let them fall "if I have to relive that moment so be it, I'll live with it" I then heard some sniffling at the entrance but to me it sounded like giggles so I rose to my full 7 foot height and said "I am a former Regalia soldier I will not hesitate to end your life as I have ended thousands of others before and I will not hesitate to add you to the list" I heard it come closer to me and I was starting to get ready to fight when I saw it was her but she had the 2 'pure breed' ninetails with her so I readied my green flames with a way that the tails shadows looked like souls trying to escape the flames "so you come here to finish me off? Sorry but it's the other way around my dear pure breed. For you see I have seen horrors that would turn you into a nervous wreck. Not only that but I am the highest in the army in hand to hand combat so if you want to sign your death note attack me but know that you will be versing a demi god" he looked like he had seen a ghost and started trembling as I let out a laugh that sounded like a million souls laughing at his suffering which made him take a step back and then I heard him say something "let's just go now I don't think he likes us very much" I was shocked that he was considering me but I still kept my guard up just in case before I heard the one I flipped speak "he has been through hell, leave it to me I'll help him" I was still keeping my guard up but I was thinking of something when I remembered something "if you guys don't mind I have a place I need to be at the moment so ta-ta I shall see you if fate has time" I then opened a portal to the base and I stepped through and as it closed I was shocked to see the 'pure breed' ninetails looking at the portal and I felt a hand on my shoulder when I heard Donovan speak "Blaze you look like hammered shit" I just laughed and replied "yeah well I guess that's what happens when you're running for your life"

-**Well another story begins and if you want more I need reviews. Also I have come down with a slight cold so if you bear with me I will still be writing it will just look like shit until I get my head working and fix it **

**Song is: back for more by five finger death punch**

**Anyway have a wonderful day or night this has been Arceusminion with a new story signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: NO SAY IN THE MATTER**

**Another chapter is here and I just wanted to say that I might be moving countries again Moonleck you know why. But anyway let's just get this chapter underway**

**Story starts now  
-**I saw Donovan look shocked but I just shrugged and as we started to walk I picked up on someone following us. As I kept on talking with him I knew we had to get somewhere to evade our follower "hey you want to go to a laser tag, you still owe me that much after what happened in mission 14-91-86 in sector alpha whiskey" I was fighting sorrow because that was the same mission that had haunted me. "Yeah I guess I do owe you that much but remember you have a streak to uphold" I nearly forgot because I heard the follower gasp and I knew then who it was "yeah just who am I versing?" I was shocked to see Donovan smile as he said "me, I'll go easy on you don't worry, go get yourself cleaned up before I do it myself" I got back into military mode and saluted before I gave a very obedient "YES SIR" I then walked into the shower room to see all of my comrades there and as I entered I was showered in worried looks at the fresh blood on me and Munsuyac gave me a petrified look before I just stepped into the shower all the while thinking about how I'm going to keep my streak against the one that taught me everything I know when I remembered that all of them could be mixed and I taught myself how to fake a move before I do a completely random one, as I finished my shower I got a towel and wrapped it around my waist and got into my military shorts "I'll be off I need to remind the captain that he isn't the only one here that can whoop someone's ass, but before that I need to deal with a hitcher." Hitcher was another word for eavesdropper and as I left the shack I turned and said "I didn't know you'd follow me after what I said" and out she came in a cloak covering her face and merely said "what does that man mean when he says streak?" I was finding this situation funny because it's in every bad horror movie I've seen "why don't you find out come on follow me" I walked to where the ring was and as I caught sight of the building I was swarmed by people who asked me a ton of questions to which I replied with "wait and see" I was right at the door when I turned and saw that the girl was looking at my bare chest all the while walking slowly towards me "right this way and stay close, but not to close" I laughed a bit but walked in as I heard Donovan's music playing –his music is the game by motorhead- and I saw him enter the ring as he stayed in his corner and I got my muscles ready and as my music started –lift me up by FFDP- I walked out.

"It ain't no mystery

I'm all I have left

I'm pushing back and running you over"

I walked out with her following and as I reached the ramp I raised my hand to my neck and slowly drawing it across while me eyes rolled back and my tails were engulfed in green flames (I knew this would work) I thought as Donovan took a step back and I slowly walked down to the ring

"I've been thrown down run around

Beaten 'til I hit the ground

Telling you right now that it's over

There's no room for mistakes

All the cards are in place

Say what you will but say it to my face

Better back the fuck up

Better shut the fuck up

I'll do what I want and I'll never give up"

I was at the apron of the ring and I raised my arms as my eyes rolled back and this time my tails were engulfed in a black flame

"I won't be broken

I won't be tortured

I won't be beaten down

I have the answer

I take the pressure

I turn it all around

Lift me up above this

The flames and the ashes

Lift me up and help me to fly away

Lift me up above this

The broken the empty

Lift me up and help me to fly away

Lift me up

I'm gonna change history

Enlighten the world

Teach them how to see through my eyes

I'm gonna lash back check that

Fatal as a heart attack

Stomp out all the ugliest lies

You can't convince me to change

We ain't on the same page

I've had my fill now there's nothing but rage

Best get out of my way

'Cause there's nothing to say

Is that all that you got?

Because I ain't got all day

I won't be broken

I won't be tortured

I won't be beaten down

I have the answer

I take the pressure

I turn it all around

Lift me up above this

The flames and the ashes

Lift me up and help me to fly away

Lift me up above this

The broken the empty

Lift me up and help me to fly away

Lift me up

I won't be broken

I won't be tortured

I won't be beaten down

I have the answer

I take the pressure

I turn it all around

Lift me up above this

The flames and the ashes

Lift me up and help me to fly away

Lift me up above this

The broken the empty

Lift me up and help me to fly away

Lift me up to fly away

Lift me up to fly away

Lift me up"

As I got in my corner the bell rang and we circled each other waiting for the other to make a move and I knew Donovan had very little patience and as I thought we had only circled each other twice when he ran and threw a right hook as well as a right foot roundhouse kick meaning I would be hit and I took them both and as I rose I felt a steel chair connect with the back of my head causing me to stagger but I quickly threw my own kick which I hoped he would grab and he did, I could see that he thought he had me but I brought my other leg up and it connected with his right temple and as he got up I brought my hand to his neck and gave him a choke slam out of the ring and onto the floor before I summoned two chains -not the rapper- and they immediately caught on fire and I swung one and it wrapped itself around him and I could hear him screaming in pain before I said "yield and the pain will end" I could hear him mumble something but I tightened the chain and he yelled out to the heavens "I YIELD I YIELD JUST PLEASE MAKE IT STOP". I recalled the chain and they sunk into my skin and I walked off and the girl followed but I could feel her fear and as we were out of the arena I spoke "I'm opening a portal back so you can be with your parents." I was shocked when I opened the portal and she stepped through she grabbed me and forced me in after her and as it closed the two 'pure breed' ninetails returned and they brought my clan leader, as soon as I saw him my tails went black and I laughed so demonically that a hydra's roar would look like a growlithe giving someone the puppy dog look, "so leader we meet again but I'm afraid that this time I will leave here with my soul which is more than I can say for you." I then laughed the demon laugh again and he turned tail and ran. I returned to normal and just sat back down before conjuring up a guitar that played songs I then started to play _**so far away by A7X**_

"Never feared for anything

Never shamed but never free

A laugh that healed the broken heart

With all that it could

Lived the life so endlessly

Saw beyond what others see

I tried to heal your broken heart

With all that I could

Will you stay?

Will you stay away forever?

How do I live without the ones I love?

Time still turns the pages of the book it's burned

Place and time always on my mind

I have so much to say but you're so far away

Plans of what our futures hold

Foolish lies of growing old

It seems we're so invincible

The truth is so cold

A final song, a last request

A perfect chapter laid to rest

Now and then I try to find

A place in my mind

Where you can stay

You can stay away forever

How do I live without the ones I love?

Time still turns the pages of the book it's burned

Place and time always on my mind

I have so much to say but you're so far away

Sleep tight I'm not afraid (not afraid)

The ones that we love are here with me

Lay away a place for me (place for me)

'Cause as soon as I'm done I'll be on my way

To live eternally

How do I live without the ones I love?

Time still turns the pages of the book it's burned

Place and time always on my mind

And the light you left remains but it's so hard to stay

When I have so much to say and you're so far away

I love you, you were ready

The pain is strong and urges rise

But I'll see you, when He lets me

Your pain is gone, your hands untied

So far away (so close)

And I need you to know

So far away (so close)

And I need you to, need you to know"

As I finished I thought of a few others and decided on very few to actually play, the ones I were going to play were: _**danger line by A7X, Far From home by FFDP and one by METALLICA**_

"My 16 locked and loaded

All fear has been avoided

You say the words and my weapon is drawn

This one could be my last time

Some people call it war crime

I may be staring down a lethal site... to die

Nothing shocks you like a bullet hole

Leaving my fear on the danger line

Suffering a man should never know

Leaving my faith on the danger line

I do this for my family

My daughter loves her daddy

Too many talk down on things they don't know

With colors never faded

Reckless and unabated

They may take me but never take us all, I'll crawl

Nothing shocks you like a bullet hole

Leaving my fear on the danger line

Suffering a man should never know

Leaving my faith on the danger line

I know what you're thinking

I've been there before

So think of the times

The time we spent laughing away

So think of the times, at home.

Now I find myself in my own blood

The damage done is far beyond repair

I never put my faith in up above

But now I'm hoping someone's there

I never meant to leave this world alone

I never meant to hurt the ones who cared

And all this time I thought we'd just grow old

You know, no one said it's fair

Tell my baby girl that it's alright

I've sung my last song today

Remind the Lord to leave his light on, for me

I'm free"

"Another day in this carnival of souls

Another night's settles end as quickly as it goes

The memories are shadows; ink on the page

And I can't seem to find my way home

And it's almost like

Your heaven's trying everything

Your heaven's trying everything

To keep me out

All the places I've been and things I've seen

A million stories that made up a million shattered dreams

The faces of people I'll never see again

And I can't seem to find my way home

'Cause it's almost like

Your heaven's trying everything

To break me down

'Cause it's almost like

Your heaven's trying everything

To keep me out

'Cause it's almost like

Your heaven's trying everything

To break me down

'Cause it's almost like

Your heaven's trying everything

Your heaven's trying everything

To break me down

To break me down

To break me down

Your heavens trying everything

Your heavens trying everything

To break me... down,"

"I can't remember anything

Can't tell if this is true or dream

Deep down inside I feel to scream

This terrible silence stops me

Now that the war is through with me

I'm waking up, I cannot see

That there is not much left of me

Nothing is real but pain now

Hold my breath as I wish for death

Oh please God, wake me

Back in the womb it's much too real

In pumps life that I must feel

But can't look forward to reveal

Look to the time when I'll live

Fed through the tube that sticks in me

Just like a wartime novelty

Tied to machines that make me be

Cut this life off from me

Hold my breath as I wish for death

Oh please God, wake me

Now the world is gone, I'm just one

Oh God help me

Hold my breath as I wish for death

Oh please God, help me

Darkness imprisoning me

All that I see

Absolute horror

I cannot live

I cannot die

Trapped in myself

Body my holding cell

Landmine has taken my sight

Taken my speech

Taken my hearing

Taken my arms

Taken my legs

Taken my soul

Left me with life in hell"

-**Another chapter done and I still have no reviews *sigh* you know I need these right? If I don't get them I don't know where I messed up and how to fix it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three: what have I become**

**Another chapter and still the reviews are naught *sigh* you know I might as well stop this story if there aren't any reviews so this is a chapter where I ask for at least one review to make this into a story so think, I have all the chapters written out but if this is the only chapter that is new in this story and you want more review**

**Story starts now  
-**As soon as I finished I went into a trance like sleep and had the exact same dream –see chapter 1 to see it- and woke up sweating profusely while pondering if I might just be insane and have to be executed and as I opened a portal to a pathway that led to my clan I heard some pretty heavy sobbing coming from the entrance and due to my hearing I heard a conversation that basically summed up what happened at the base when I heard some footsteps come up behind me and I felt a hand on my shoulder but I knew who it was, I guess being injected with Lucario blood does have its way of helping "why do you want a freak, an abomination if you will, stay with you?" I was expecting the response I got "because I can't live with myself if I found out that you died and I wasn't there" I was expecting the dying without me line but I took it the wrong way, I grabbed the hand and in half a second I had her in a submission I like to call hells gate –just like undertakers but it's REAL- and had her head pushed into my legs as I got a sadistic grin on my face "say hi to sandman for me" I said as she passed out and I rolled her off me and stepped through the portal while hoping they were there as I came in sight of the den I kicked into military gear and marched to the entrance and I could definitely hear them and I walked in only to be showered with looks of anger, disgust, horror and even one or two faces of pure loathing "I am looking for a Mr. and Mrs. Blaze I have some sad news for them" as I said that my parents walked up to me and said with anger "what is it?" I replied with "your son has been killed by the enemy in a recent war, I wish to give you his dog tags as a last memorial of him" I pulled out my dog tags which were covered with blood and at the sight I saw them get tears in their eyes I merely said "oh grow up, you're acting as though you loved him or something, I knew for a fact that he didn't consider nobody other than me family, I was like a brother to him and he was like a brother to me, we looked out for each other, we had the same story and if you want I can tell you how he died" I was showered with angry looks and one or two of sympathy and I knew that I had to make it gruesome in order for them to believe it "yes please, I want to know how our son died" I sat down and began "it was a recent mission that we were both assigned to and as we split up all I hear two minutes later is continues gun fire and eventually it stopped and I heard his voice weak over the radio saying 'come take these tags off me' which basically meant he was dead and I couldn't do anything to save him, as I reached him I saw him in a pool of blood and he was shot in the chest directly were the heart was. As I neared him I saw he wasn't moving or even breathing, I took his tags and gave him my well beings before I left him there" I saw my parents trying to hold in tears and I removed my shirt to show several burns, scars and a few bullet holes "if you want to look at the damage you caused your son look at me and think of what his prayer was as he's lying there waiting for me to help him, I tried every medical method I know and they didn't work" I saw my mother look up and gasp as she nudged my father and glanced at me and as he glanced at me I could see pain in his eyes which made me let out a small laugh that put them looking up at me with an angry look or it looked to be one but I can't tell "if my own son didn't turn out to be a freak I would have loved him" I glared at my father as my tails were engulfed in black flames as I stood up and got in his face and whispered "do you want to know who killed him? It was me, I killed him and you can't touch someone that can take your life and feel nothing for it can you?" technically that was true as I was no longer the weak freak that was out casted but I was now a demon that can take lives without any nightmares of it "you freak, you deserve hell" I merely laughed and replied "you know I haven't been there in a while, might check how the hydras are doing and maybe give Cerberus a feast, thank you for reminding me 'father'" I saw them look at me before my father rushed at me before I had him by the neck and slowly killing him all the while letting out a sadistic laugh that made my mother burst into tears and as he was about to die I let him go and he lay on the floor gasping and sputtering I just let him get up before I had him in the hells gate and as he was losing consciousness I said "say hi to the devil for me" as he passed out I rolled him off me I heard my mother run over to me and start hugging me but I merely patted her back before standing up and opening a portal back to the field where I met the three that have looked out for me before turning back and remembering the pain they all caused me, as that thought came to me I let out the demon laugh as I stepped through and made my way toward a cave I didn't see before and as I entered I could hear someone saying something and I got out of the cave and ran for dear life as I knew their voices and from what limited aura powers I have I could sense multiple life forms in that cave and as I ran I looked over my shoulder and saw nobody and as I neared a field I jumped into the trees above the field and as I thought, I was being tailed, but my heart froze as I realized who it was and as I dropped down behind her I just merely started walking until I heard another set of feet coming after me from the same direction and I saw it was my mother and as she took one look at the girl who's name I still don't know, damn my solitude.

-**short chapter I know but hey, a little punishment on my part.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: I'm Alone Again, or am i?**

**Well another chapter is here. I hope that this will spark someone to stop jacking off and review for something to actually jack off to. *grins darkly* though if I don't get one review when the lemon scene begins I will just say 'and they made love, lemon over' if you want that keep up the work pissing me off. This chapter will reflect a little on my own past but with a few adjustments to make it kid friendly and to keep in touch with Pokémon which I don't own. If I did then all characters would be given a proper fucking backstory.**

**Story starts now**

As I saw them my heart sunk, I looked on as memories of my 'parents' talking about another baby coming into the family but I was out casted before he or she was born but this girl couldn't be the one, could she? I felt as though I had been blasted with a mk14 in the heart, as I grabbed my chest I saw I was bleeding "fucking son of a bitch stabbed me when I had him in the hells gate, fuck this hurts" I was starting to leave before I heard my mother walk up behind me and look at my hand as it dripped with my own blood "well I guess I'm sleeping on trees tonight, but before that I gotta get rid of the pain my own '_father_' caused me, and to think I let that slimy little bitch live, I'm going to have to fix that in the morning but onto more pressing matters, nightmare time" as I sat down I ripped a sleeve off of my shirt and wrapped it over the wound while keeping pressure on it to stop the bleeding as I was about to go to sleep I saw my mother had her mouth open as she saw the wound and as she rushed over I simply looked at her "I've suffered worse, trust me on that, you know I have and you enjoy seeing me in agony, well while I was wondering around the country I stumbled into your clans hunters and they proceeded to kick the crap out of me but I survived to join the army and got sent into the sinnoh vs. Regalia war and we won but I've been haunted by all the lives I've taken but what do you care, you love seeing me suffer and I can tell that because I remember every bite, scratch and flame that hit me and all I saw was you and my father, my own parents laughing at their sons pain, that is when I walked out on you that night, you probably read the note I left but in case you didn't I will sum it up it basically said 'dear former mother or father or whoever reads this know that next time I see either one of you, you won't leave unscathed' as I said the boy you once knew is gone and in his place is a stronger person who doesn't feel fear until he sleeps, which is what you wanted right? Who cares the point I'm trying to say is that if we do meet after we part again know I won't hesitate to strike first and ask questions later" I knew I had hit a weak point in her as she started to tear up but I simply closed my eyes and fell into another nightmare but this was a far worse one than the one that's been haunting me

DREAM START  
. .

I was walking back to the den where I lived when all of a sudden the whole clan surrounded me and as one they jumped at me, I did a quick dodge but got hit in the back with a flame thrower and fell back down to the ground but I got up instantly and as I saw them ready another wave of fire so I just accepted defeat but as they launched it I could hear someone laughing and as I look up I see my parents laughing their asses off at my pain and I got up shakily before saying with the little energy I had in me "I HAVE NO MOTHER, I HAVE NO FATHER AND I CERTANLY DON'T LIVE HERE" as I finished I saw them look at me like I was crazy but that gave me adrenaline and I took off into the night only getting a few hundred yards before I saw the pack hunters returning and as I neared them they lunged at me (am I really that worthless) I thought depressingly as I was being bitten and scratched everywhere and as I lay there I wanted death to take me but it never did as I passed out from the pain I woke up in the cave where my so called 'family' was and I knew I had to leave so I wrote them a note and just ran.

DREAM END  
. .

I awoke practically yelling but I quickly shut myself up and ran into the forest until my feet hit water. I was contemplating which way I should go be it drowning or blood loss until I decided blood loss would probably be the best one and as I readied myself for pain I heard someone walking towards the lake until they stopped, I just shrugged and brought my claws up to my chest and started to re-open wounds that the hunters left on me. As I neared one on my neck I heard them walk out and was shocked to see my mother with tears in her eyes but what got to me was that the girl moved up to me and gave me the most special hug but I just slowly pulled her off me and as I got near that scratch that would kill me her parents walked out only to see something that looked like something Freddy Krueger would do to someone in their sleep but as I touched it I was bit in the side of the neck by my own father but he left his neck open, as I clawed his neck to shreds I got a sharp sensation in my chest and I knew he stabbed me again but I ripped his head off and set his body alight with a flame from my tails, I then realized he had stabbed right where the heart was and I just smiled before I fell backwards and just stared into the sky and started coughing up blood and as I lay there I said with a voice so weak that I doubt they heard it "semble familier" and they crowded round me but my mother was already on my chest trying to stop me from dying but as I coughed up more blood she hugged me begging me not to go, that I was her world and that if I died she would die just to see me again. That touched my heart and I let my very first tear fall and as I was waiting for death I hugged my mother with so much love she was shocked but returned it almost afterwards and I was suddenly surrounded in a white light before it faded and I was now a shiny by the fact that my fur around my eyes were red and my neck and arms were black and my chest had a skull burned in –think of the avenged sevenfold skull but make it scarlet or blood red- and my eyes were a deep soothing brown (I look awesome but now I'm more of a freak than I was before but at least I don't get to leave my mother which was is always a plus in my book) I was going to look around but I found that I couldn't due to the girl who had rushed up and hugged me with such force I was nearly knocked off my feet but due to my training I was able to stay in place and just get winded but showing a kindness I rarely show anyone I hugged her back and as she let go and stepped back my mother tackled me to the ground before  
. .

**Another chapter but this one's a cliffhanger, I'm just too pissed off right now to finish it now.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: I am needed again**

**Got three reviews and so I shall continue this story. I'm still angry but I will do it, the more reviews you send me the more I know where I go wrong.  
Guest: I can understand that but if you look at my later chapters there is very little music, as I said I was sick and I'll fix it when I have time and after I get some proper sleep.**

**Story starts now  
****…**

Before I hit the ground I heard something heading for us (can't be who I think it is) "guys we gotta go, I'm hearing multiple footsteps heading into our immediate area" I was in my fighting stance and my mother was looking at how I looked before I said "mother follow them," I pointed to the three which were slowly backing away "and I need to ask them if they will take you to the cave" I saw them all nod but my mother just looked at me "but what about you?" I just looked at her "I'll hold them off long enough for you to escape" she looked like she was trying to deny what she heard "but you can't leave me again, I nearly lost you once I won't let it happen again. Please don't go" I looked at her and just said "I'm not going anywhere, it is you who is going someplace safe, if this is who I think it is he doesn't mind killing innocent people and I can't bear to see you hurt, right now they're listening in on every word that leaves our mouth just go, I can handle this coward" that did it as I see four mightyena and at least eight houndoom "RUN, I CAN HANDLE THESE GUYS, THEY ARE NOTHING COMPARED TO ME, I DON'T CARE JUST RUN" I saw my mother run off with all of them following but it was short lived as they charged me at once but I knew they would so I just stood there taking it before I let out a ring of fire and threw nearly every single one of them out except for one mightyena and he had a second to realize what had happened before I delivered a right hook followed by 4 jabs and finished with a last ride into the fire and I just concentrated on the rest and I grabbed one of the houndoom before throwing him into the ring of fire with me but I took my time waiting and as he got up in the air I ran and slammed him into the fire and as he burned I said "Anail nathrak, Dorthnei diednei, Accept the Lord of Darkness as your savior, Bathnal nathra, de era, Allow the purity of evil to guide you. Anail nathrak, Dorthnei diednei, Anail nathrak, de era umbrana" as I stood there the fire morphed into a circle of demons and looked at me before they charged, killing every single one of them "thank you your services have been appreciated, were all even" I saw them just nod and disappear through a portal I made for them and as I walked off I started to laugh but I stopped as I heard footsteps all around me "I will not hesitate to end your life you know that right" I was shocked to see my own squad emerging from the bushes but I said to them I was done with the army I just fight to protect innocent and pure revenge or self-defense and I hoped they didn't want me to return, Donovan spoke up "the army needs you blaze, johto has started a war and we can't win without you" I was hoping that wouldn't happen but I just said "when I turned in my gun I thought I said _'I can't handle anymore wars, one is enough, especially with the nightmares I now have to live through'_ I still stand by those words I'm sorry but I can't, I hope you understand sir but the streak is the only reason I come back to the base" I looked at them before turning and walking to a river and as I looked at my reflection I thought I saw something in my eyes but as soon as it was there it was gone but I realized it was a tear and I sat there, quietly shedding tears until I heard footsteps and I just stayed how I was, I knew that I could be seen by any ninetails and I sensed two heading straight for me and I just accepted death when flashbacks happened right before my eyes as I looked into my reflection, the beatings I took for being different, the talk of killing me but what got to me was my father when I was young had beaten my mother. As I looked over my shoulder I relaxed seeing it was my mother and the girl "told you I wasn't going anywhere" I said as they both hugged me and I hugged them back, I heard and felt them both sobbing onto my chest but the girl looked up into my eyes and before I could react she had inched closer to me and kissed me on the lips but quickly backed away from it blushing heavily "s_s_sorry B_B_Blaze" I was shocked to see her crying "hey no need to cry it's instinct that made you do that, trust me it's happened to me" we shared a heart filled laugh but I quickly realized my mother fell asleep on my lap so I picked her up bridal style and carried her to the cave and when I got there I saw her parents glaring at me but I just shrugged and laid down with my mother next to me but what got me confused was the girl laying down next to me and hugging me close to her and I fell asleep but I was pleased to have the first peaceful sleep since leaving the clan.  
….

**Another chapter ends. I'm accepting names for the girl and how the romance shall properly begin if you know what I mean. Until next time this has been ArceusMinion with Life Of Hell signing off.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: is it wrong to feel this way?**

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON ONLY THE OC'S.**

**Story starts now  
****….**

I woke up from the first good dream I've had in years, though I knew something was up as I was back in my military hut (no I can't be here though if I am I will save johto the trouble of the war and kill everyone here) I saw Donovan walk up to me but in five seconds I had him by the neck as I dragged him into the hut "I want answers Dimitri and I'm not joining this fucking war for your information" I grabbed a pipe that was lying at my feet and whacked him across the top of the head with it "ANSWERS, YOU AND THE REST OF THIS ARMY RELIED ON ME SO MUCH THAT YOU JUST DROPPED YOUR BALLS AND THEY GOT REPLACED BY PUSSIES AM I HITTING THE NAIL ON THE HEAD DIMITRI, AM I" I was losing myself to the anger but I thought no means no, clearly Dimitri had other options –the guy's name is Dimitri Donovan, just so you don't review 'who the fuck is Dimitri when he was supposed to be torturing Donovan' now you know -"we had to bring you here to help us but considering what you told me just now I think you did hit the nail on the head" I just became more furies and hit him again but this time in the 'baby maker'–LOL- I thought that I had true friends but that turned out to be wrong again "who told you where I was? Tell me and you might be able to have kids in the future" Dimitri just looked at me and I could see so much fear it was practically laugh out loud funny "it_it was y_your mother" I just snapped and as I threw him to the floor and I summoned the chains again but this time they crackled with electricity "remember these" I saw him look at them and quickly ran out but I just walked after him and as I neared his tent I saw Munsuyac walking up to me and spoke "Blaze you have to understand that you are the reason we won and I know you don't want to but hear me out please, if johto wins their going to kill every single morph you and me included, oh by the way I like your new look" I just said "I know that we practically had a 2v1 situation in the fact that the last war was held there. But you do raise a point, alright I'll join just let me say goodbye to my friends first" I opened up a portal to the cave and walked through and was immediately tackled by my mother and the girl "where did you go? Don't scare us like that again please" I swallowed a lump in my throat before standing up "I'm off again, johto has started a war with us and I need to fight, I'm sorry but I have to go, there is a possibility that we may not see each other again so I just wanted to say it was nice to see you again mother and even though I don't know your name I thank you for helping me" I walked over to them and hugged them both but the girl whispered in my ear "my name is Vixen and your welcome" I then let go of them and walked back through the portal. I saw Munsuyac and walked over t=to him "let's get this war over and done with then shall we" we were then propelled forward by an explosion "SHIT MORTAR FIRE, EVERYONE FIND COVER" I ran into the armory and grabbed a m16 assault rifle with a few rounds  
**…**

**Sorry for the short chapter. Another chapter ends this has been ArceusMinion with L.O.H. signing off. If you want a sequel let me know. **


End file.
